While Everyone Was Out
by Toitsu Dragoness of Unity
Summary: With the fate of the universe on their son’s shoulders, Molly, Aikka, and friends will fight demons of hell and worse to stop the evil from destroying the universe. Old enemies, old friends, a new adventure. MxA REVISED Sequal to While Was Out.
1. Chapter 1

HELLLLLLLLLLLO!! Yes I am back after…a year of being absent…I think…about that long. After much procrastination I have finally REVISED and EDITED my story. YEEEAH! Now it focuses on Oban more! And some grammatical errors are gone. Sorry for the long wait.

Summary: With the fate of the universe on their son's shoulders, Molly, Aikka, and friends will fight demons of hell to stop the evil from destroying the universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star-Racers, just a few minor characters, okay so Molly and Aikka's son is not minor but…

A/N: This is not a one shot! Just so you know, now let us get started!

A/N: Sorry, this will only take a minute. I would like to dedicate these first three chapters to Crystal Persian who's messaging and encouragement kept me from quitting when I wanted to. Thank her for the story that is now going up people, because without her, I wouldn't have bothered finishing this first chapter and getting started on the next. And I would also like to thank all those who reviewed my other stories and liked them. Thank you. Your encouragement has given me light.

Okay, no lie now, we're starting "**While Everyone Was Out" **

Chapter 1: Welcome To Our Family

_In the beginning, there was one. That one became two. And that two became four. And so the cycle went on until ten creators were born. Of those Tawth ruled supreme, for he was the first, the creator. His brother, Seuto, prevailed over strength and war. Resoso became the ruler's protector. Amaxu became the god of wisdom and knowledge. While Orjiza became the god of death._

_To each god, a wife was born. Isatsa, the creator. Mazuka, goddess of harvest. Kukiji, the sky goddess. Zuku, goddess of the moon. And Zecta, goddess of life, love, and family._

_Together, these create beings created the planet Naurasia. Upon the throne they placed rulers who would watch over the children the gods created together. From the seeds sown by Mazuka and cared for by all, the Naurasian race began._

_With each royal birth, a prophecy handed down by the gods was read. Whether the child brought peace and prosperity or destruction was determined by the gods and goddesses and how they saw the child._

_But one prophecy stood out. Held in the might hand of Tawth, the single prophecy that would change the events of the entire universe waited for the child, unborn as of yet. Amaxu read to the others among them the words they all proclaimed true._

"_The birth of this royal child, born of two different races, birthed by that of a human woman, shall bring together the final events. The Secacadora shall come to pass if this child's parents fail in their part to aid their own child. For this child shall bring the peace all have waited for throughout the universe. The shoulders of this child bare the weight of worlds long since gone and long till born. May the gods and goddesses power be with this child and its parents."_

_The Secacadora, a horrible prophecy indeed. It has been written that when the enemies of the universe come, if the chosen ones fail to stop them, the Secacadora shall happen. Races will fall, planets will die, and people shall be enslaved. There will be no hope. And within three years of this tragic event, the entire universe shall die. And no life form shall remain until the gods find fit to return the races to their previous state of living._

"_The time has come," Tawth announced. He raised the scroll high. His robes pillowed as wind swept through the temple. A priest far below sat up from his bed, the words of the gods echoed through his mind. Without hesitation, he got up and wrote down what had been told to him._

_A prince is born._

The lightning outside did not bother the king and queen of Naurasia, who were sleeping peacefully together. Instead of bothering them, it calmed them. The gentle roar of the thunder and the pitter-patter of the raindrops were soothing to these very tired souls. They were, for once in a long time, enjoying a night's sleep.

Crying from a crib placed at the foot of the bed, woke the king and queen. They both sat up and the queen slowly dragged herself out of the warm bed to silence the crying that would otherwise have gone on for hours.

Molly sighed as she reached into the crib and pulled out a baby wrapped up nice and warm in a blue blanket. He continued to wail even after his mother began to whisper reassuring things to him.

"Come, sit down," Aikka said, patting the spot on the bed next to him. Smiling slightly, Molly walked over and sat down, once again, whispering softly and gently to her two-month-old son. He hated storms, and they were just one more reason to keep his parents up at night.

Hi, I am the author, telling the story from my point of view. I am sure you are slightly confused. Well for those who are, let me explain. Molly, known on earth as Eva, married Prince Aikka a Naurasian, about ten months ago. She gave birth to her son, Prince Suko, about two months ago, him being a one-month preemie.

About five months ago, Molly and her husband Aikka were crowned king and queen of Naurasia after Aikka's parents decided to take early retirement. Three months ago, was when the troublesome twosome, Rick Thunderbolt, and Serena, the old queen's lady-in-waiting, were wed. They were called the troublesome twosome because they were always still treating Aikka and Molly like they used to before the two got married. No surprise, but even the baby had not changed their attitudes.

The couple was now on Earth with Rick's family, who welcomed Serena with open arms. They were going to serve, weird enough, as ambassadors for Earth with Naurasia and a few other planets.

Don Wei, Molly's father, was busy with a new team he had put together, with Jordon at the gun, and Stan and Koji still the mechanics. The new pilot, or I should say, pilots, were none other then the twins, Jena and Tina, Molly's cousins, who shows amazing promise as star racers. Don Wei called Molly every other day to keep in touch, and promised to visit soon, but he was still as busy as ever.

And that pretty much sums up everything. However, if there is still someone you a little confused about everything, I will take it a step back to when Suko was born, and clean up a few more things.

_The kingdom of Naurasia was celebrating this happy day, April the 20__th__, where, on Earth, the cherry blossoms were blooming (April/May, right). The people were running through the streets, yelling happily, and celebrating endlessly as they all crowded round the royal palace, cheering for the royal family._

_The cause for the great celebration? A royal birth. The newly crowned king and queen of __Naurasia were, today, given a gift from their goddess of life, Zetca (Hey, you all asked for made up stuff, well here it is!)_

_Standing on the balcony, the king stood tall with a bundle in his arms. Cradled in the cloth was a small baby boy with tanned skin like his father. The fuzz appearing atop his head already looked like that of his father as well, but the eyes were a strange reddish color only found in the DNA of the queen, Eva Wei of Earth, better known as Molly, greatest racer in the universe._

_He raised to child to show the people of the kingdom. Loudly, he called. "TODAY WE HAVE AN HEIR TO THE THRONE! PRINCE SUKO! IN ONE WEEK WE SHALL HAVE HIS HOLY ACCEPTANCE! YOU ARE ALL INVITED!" The people cheered. Suko laughed as his blurry vision showed him a baby splush and its mother flying around. He reached up to grab it. (Note: Splush, a kind of mix between butterfly and cat. Small, and airborne most of their lives.)_

_Aikka lowered his son. He held him protectively to his chest as he returned inside. Molly lay on then bed, looking exhausted beyond belief. But when she saw Aikka returning with their son, she sat up, reaching for him. "Let me hold Suko." She sounded tired._

_Aikka laid their son in her arms. While Molly began to nurse him, Aikka sat down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You've done what most queens don't manage for years," he told her in his calm voice. "You've given me an heir so early." He kissed her forehead, and smiled happily. "But I think just a child is fine with me."_

"_He looks just like you, any chance he'll have your manners?" asked Molly. "I hope so; I still get annoyed with some of those idiot ambassadors. One day I'll end up yelling at them." She yawned, and laid back. Suko whined as he was forced to shift position to keep feeding comfortably. "Tired, you feed him."_

_The king laughed. "Very funny. But in all species, the female takes care of the baby until morning. Or that's what my father tells me."_

"_Bull." But she was still smiling. As she lay there, her mind began to drift to the ceremony that shall take place in one week. When their son would be accepted in holy royalness by the gods and goddesses. She was nervous. The threat of an evil prophecy loomed over her like a rain cloud._

_(A week later)_

_The Thousands upon thousands of people gathered at the Temple of the Holy Ones. Statues of the gods and goddesses sat husband next to wife, on thrones of golden marble, known as gorble. The king and queen, with family behind them, priests in front of them, and baby in hand, stood on a high dais before the statues._

_The High Priest called silence. Everyone hushed. Tension filled the air as the high priest took the scroll offered to him by the prophet. "My children, Heaven smiles down on us today. For unto us is born a prince who shall change our future. Long have we awaited this day, the day of Holy Acceptance. Prince Suko, born of Earth Princess Eva Wei and Naurasian Prince Aikka, you shall be blessed!" He turned around and raised his hands in a half circle, like a bowl._

_Light from the sun began to filter in through a red crystal up high in the wall. It cast a red light upon the prince's forehead. It began to glow. He fidgeted, the light bothering his young eyes. As the sun slowly moved, the light vanished. The High Priest moved forward with the second priest. He dipped his index finger within a cup of holy water, and let the droplets fall upon the prince's forehead where the light touched. A blue crystal formed in its wake._

"_BLUE! THE COLOR OF OUR HOLY ONES," shouted the High Priest. "HE SHALL BE GREAT!" The people began to scream in joy. After a few minutes of this, the High Priest raised his hand for silence once more. "Now, we shall read the prophecy." He opened the scroll. "The birth of this royal child, born of two different races, birthed by that of a human woman, shall bring together the final events. The Secacadora shall come to pass if this child's parents fail in their part to aid their own child. For this child shall bring the peace all have waited for throughout the universe. The shoulders of this child bare the weight of worlds long since gone and long till born. May the gods and goddesses power be with this child and its parents."_

_A hushed silence filled the temple. A bussing sound soon filled the air. It grew and grew till the shouts of joy and happiness drowned out all other noises._

_Molly smiled down at Suko as Aikka put an arm around her shoulder. The little prince babbled in baby talk, unaware of what was to come in a few years._


	2. Chapter 2

HIYA

HIYA! OK!! Revised, re-edited, re-done, and BACK!...again...okay. This time I focus more on Oban. It took watching the series again to get my muses back.

Still un-beta-ed but when are my stories ever perfect.

And also by popular demand, FLASHBACKS! You'll be getting those for awhile ya hear.

Chapter 2: As My Life Goes On

Suko slept, cradled in his mother's arms. Breathing in and out deeply. People were careful to be quite as they passed by the royal bedchamber where the prince slept soundly.

Aikka smiled down at Molly and Suko. They looked like the perfect picture of love and adoration. This was the Queen, a princess-kind of- of Earth, a racer who won the great race, and won his-the prince's- heart. A true fairytale story to be told, with all the adventure you could ask for, the sorrow, hardships, and humor.

He covered up his mouth with his hand to stifle a loud yawn. Suko whined softly, shifting into a different position. Luckily, he remained asleep. Deciding that he also needed a nap, Aikka lay down on their bed, and closed his eyes.

_(Between 10 and five months ago)_

_A loud crash followed by several loud bangs all but shook the castle. Aikka woke with a start and with a strangled yell of surprise, he fell out of his bed in a tangle of limps and sheets. "Whatza? Whotza?"_

"_FUK!" Several more words and phrases followed. On Earth, they would have made a sailor blush. Of course, on this alien planet, those words meant nothing. Aikka sighed, and went about untangling himself from his bed sheets. That was Molly, his princess, yelling up a storm. What could have gotten her so angry so early in the morning?_

_Once he had freed himself, and gotten dressed, Prince Aikka ran downstairs to the scene of the accident. Servants were fussing over a sea of broken pottery pieces, and bit of glass. In the middle of the glittering ocean was Molly, nursing several cuts on her hands._

"_Might I ask what has happened?" inquired Aikka. The servants stopped whatever they were doing to bow to the prince. Once that had been accomplished, they returned to cleaning up the glass and pottery. Careful to avoid the sharp bits, Aikka made his way over to Molly. She was fighting to get away from her lady-in-waiting, a sweet girl named Alimonivo-who Molly called Ali. Ali was attempting to put disinfectant on her lady's hands._

"_Ouch, I said I don't need that stuff," whined Molly, trying to tug her hands away. Ali held them tight, getting agitated. Ali was usual calm and quiet, but she had a temper when a person got her annoyed or mad._

"'_m lady," Ali started her voice full of forced calmness. "Please calm down before I'm forced to tie you down." Molly's mouth clamped shut. From past experiences, she knew Ali meant what she said. The girl gulped._

_Aikka chuckled. Upon seeing her husband, Molly leaned as far away from Ali as she could and gave him an adorable pleading look. "Save me," she begged. "I'm being tortured."_

_Aikka laughed out loud at that. Instead of assisting Molly, he knelt down and wrapped his hands around her thin wrists. "Is this preferable?"_

_Apparently not, as Molly continued to whine as Ali applied the last of the disinfectant and bandaged up the sliced hands. Only once the lad bandage had been secured did Aikka release Molly. She sat up on the floor, her shoulders hunched over, a playfully angry look on her face. "Meany." But as her prince began to laugh again, she too laughed._

"_What were you doing to cause such a mess?" the prince asked, helping Molly to her feet. Ali walked over, holding a board securely in her hands at arms length. She glared at it as though it were the embodiment of a trithzer (a three headed snake with wings, viewed as a bad omen). She handed it to Molly, and walked off in a huff without another word._

_Aikka stared at the strange board. It seemed to be made of a type of metal. The bottom and top were completely flat except for slight upward inclines at each end. An inch thick, but light, and sturdy. He inquired as to what the devil it was._

"_It's an air board," Molly explained excitedly. "Rick just brought it over from Earth. I always wanted one," she added. Upon seeing the still confused face of Aikka, she laughed, set the board on the ground, and stepped on. With a twist of her ankle, the board jumped a foot in the air and sat there, hovering. "I was riding around outside on it," she continued while Aikka examined the floating piece of metal from every angle. "But something startled me and I lost control. And someone left the doors open, so I crashed into here, and strait into several of those weird pot things. Sorry about that."_

_She shifted her leg, sending the board into motion. Grinning, the earthling skated circles around the alien prince. "Cool?"_

_Aikka nodded. "It's definitely interesting." He spun around and around, watching her maneuver the strange board. "May I try it?"_

"_NOT IN THE PALACE," screeched several maids._

_Laughing, the couple quickly raced from the hall. They had almost made it out the large doors when Molly stopped short. Her face turned pale, than green as she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Molly?" Aikka called after her as the girl turned and ran for the nearest bathroom. He hurriedly followed her, reaching the bathroom just as Molly bent over the toilet to vomit up her breakfast._

_Aikka dropped to his knees next to Molly. Her hair, which had been growing steadily, drooped. Aikka gathered the strands of red/black hair to prevent them from falling into the direct path of danger. "Are you unwell?"_

_Molly shook her head, choking._

_The thud of feet hitting the hard floor announced Serena and Ali's presence before Aikka saw them. Both women promptly pushed Aikka out of the way, bending down next to their charge. "Molly dear, what's wrong," inquired Serena, putting a hand to the younger girl's forehead. She felt no fever, but cold sweat was present._

_With one last shudder, Molly slumped against the toilet, panting. "Gross," she mumbled. She meant the taste that still lingered in her mouth and throat._

"_Come along m' lady," sighed Ali, helping her mistress to her feet. Gray eyes locked onto Aikka's. "We'd best not let the lady out at the mome. If you'll 'cuse us." She nodded her head, before dragging Molly off with Serena's help, leaving Aikka standing there, feeling uneasy._

"_They ditch you?" chuckled a voice. Rick came to stand next to Aikka. "Women are like that. When one of their own are sick or injured, don't expect to get close to them unless you're the pack leader."_

_Shaking his head, the prince, containing the amusement he felt, commented, "You speak of them as though there are wewolves." (A large bred of wolf)_

"_They are," Rick replied, grinning. "Women are all territorial, protective of their young and each other."_

"_So are the kitox (fox with wings and nine tails), and a number of other animals," Aikka pointed out._

"_Don't forget monkeys."_

_And the two males spent the next two hours figuring which animals the female race were most like. Good thing no girls passed by and heard, or there would be two large puddles of blood on the floor. XD_

_Well after those two hours, Rick figured it was safe to find out what became of Molly. So the two ventured forth to the prince and princess's chambers. They passed the royal doctor on the way. He smiled and tipped his hat to the pair and added a "Congratulations"_

_Not five minutes later, Aikka got the news that his wife was pregnant. They had to call back the doctor. Aikka fainted._

(END!)

Here's a little side story to this, just for fun. It's called "Molly tells her dad she's pregnant!"

Molly really didn't know what to say. "Hi dada, guess what, I'm pregnant!" Yeah right. Maybe something else. Perhaps she could strike up a casual conversation and slowly approach the subject. Or she could ask about her mom, and what they did when they found out she was pregnant with Eva. That's always a good way to go. Then there's the cowards way out: make Aikka tell him.

No, that would be too cruel.

Sighing, Molly put in for the connection to earth. Within seconds, he father's image appeared on the screen. He looked busy as ever, his desk covered with paperwork. In the background, Molly could hear various explosions and yelling that marked the twin's presence.

"Hi daddy," Molly said cheerfully.

"Hello Eva how's my girl?" asked Don Wei, smiling at his only child.

"Oh pretty good," she replied, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet with her hands locked behind her.

Don Wei raised an eyebrow as he watched his daughter. The rocking was a nervous habit of hers she had yet to grow out of. Usually, it meant she had a question or was hiding something. "What is it? You have something you need to ask?"

Molly put on a look of hurt. "What? Can't a daughter call her dad once in awhile to say hi?"

"Eva," Don Wei said evenly. "I know that nervous habit of yours. Now, what's up?"

She teetered on the edge for a moment. Should she tell him? Well, she had too, he knew something was up. It was just like jumping into a pool of cold water. All you can do is take a deep breath and take the plunge.

Taking a deep breath, she held it for a second. Than, finally, said it quickly. "I'mpregnant!" She tensed, waiting.

Silence.

Slowly, cautiously, she opened one eye to look at the screen. The force of his shout sent her falling on her ass. "WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

(END!)

Hey, I did say it was quick! REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Reviwers: GOD! Thank you guys.

Wild Child 15: Yeah, glad you liked it. And a Tigger reference, got to love him.

Obancrazy: Glad you love it, thanks again.

Frubaforever: glad you liked it, and yes, Rick would have been beaten to a pulp (Evil laughter)

DramaQueen of the moon: Glad you like, glad you thought it was funny.

Crazyvegimab: thanks, I liked the hover board part as well. This is what happens when you play Jak II, and try to beat all the hover board challenges, AND watch Treasure Planet in a single day.

Yu-Gi-Oh 2.0: Tis okay my dear friend, we are all busy at times, as I've stated above, thank you for the review.

PearlaH.Sweden: I should have mentioned you last chapter. Thanks for the update. Seriously, glad I made a good first impression.

RedMageSalyre: Thanks for your positive words and um… (Shifty eyes) Naw I'm kidding, wait and see!

Icekitsune4ever: love the name, and nope, though I have four one shots with similar titles.

Sekai Nerah: Don't worry, you'll learn to write better, just keep trying. And thanks, I'm glad my stories are so well liked!

AND FINALLY:

Crystal Persian: Man, if I ever needed a friend, it's now and I'm glad I have you my friend. Thanks for the reviews and reminders that I need to get off my ass and work! Another chapter dedicated to you, and to everyone else who is keeping me going, including hickory BBQ chips, yummm…

Okay, let's start!

Chapter 3: That's Life

(Two years later, distant galaxy) (A/N: Hey, I can't spend all my time in the good old days. You'll get your blackmail flash backs as we go along!)

"That is the one?" asked a dark voice, staring at the three figures playing in a garden.

A shadowed face nodded, and replied, "Yes, we're sure, that's the one that will completely ruin our plans if we aren't careful."

"Kidnap?"

"No, it's improbable that we would succeed. The only way to get the little bugger is to use some...method of…negotiation."

A snort from one of the far corners. "Did you just say bugger?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with my language?"

"Bugger?" And the evil being broke out in a fit of maniacal laughter.

A long sword glinted, and slapped the laughing one around the head. "Shut up you imbecile. We're here to figure out a way to get rid of our enemies and get the Star Galactic Materia."

The stupid one rubbed his head, grumbling, "Whatever. How do we even know it truly exists?"

The Star Galactic Materia, a mystery in itself. Throughout the history of every civilization known to the universe, it has been mentioned in an array of names. The philosopher stone, agrenta, domintano, rekitikizitikasuts, pizza, the great material. But in the end, to the scholars of the universe, it was given the name Star Galactic Materia.

With powers like nothing else known, the gift of the avatar, the powers of a life stream, the energy of ancient gods and goddesses, and the balance of yin and yang. It has always been kept from evil hands, for should it fall into their hands, then the universe would die.

The prophecy told of the tale in its own way. From the book of Orgagic (translated to Book of Scholars) section six, page six, paragraph six: And so shall from the heavens fall flaming meteors without stop upon every planet. And so too shall all parish if the hands that hold the Star Galactic Materia switch with that of light to dark. When the hands of fate decide it thus, then the shackles shall fall, and heroes united to form a great army of unstoppable force that shall bring about the end of those that seek to bring harm to those of the universe. Of East, of North, of South, and of West shall the heroes gather at the center, and work as one, with gifts granted to them by thy gods and goddesses, by the life of the planets themselves, and by the hope in many a hearts. Come to, and decide thy own destiny, for the outcome shall be decided in the last possible instant by the hand of a youth.

The prophecy had long since been forgotten, as no time had come where these incidents would happen. The people of the North and East never conversed with the people in the South and West of the galaxy. Simply because neither side bothered to care of the other had intelligent life, and would rather deal with its problems on its own. Limited space travel programs you see.

"Oh come on! Of course it exists," shouted another shadow, waving his shadowed hand around. "Sword guy over there has seen it when he went to see his mommy!"

"Are you insulting mother?"

"No, I'm insulting your explanation!"

"Come over here and say that to my sword!"

"I don't think I will."

"Children, can we please not fight right now?"

"WHO ASKED YOU?"

"Well I say, this is interesting."

"Brother, perhaps we'd best just get mother."

"Good idea. We'll come back. The Materia is in our hemisphere of the universe! We'll get it!"

"Perfect idea brother!"

The largest shadow, who had been sitting at the head of the table, watching the happy family of four suddenly, held up his hand. "Wait." The single word silenced the bickering, and stopped the four from retreating. "Make sure that you do something about your heroes. We wouldn't want them to interfere."

The tallest among the four smirked. "Oh trust me; we'll take care of those meddling traitors once and for all." (I _SWEAR_ if you can't guess who it is by now, I'll have to beat you with his sword!)

"Good, you may go." He waved his hand, and the four left. The dark leader turned back to staring at the orb floating above the table. The figures inside of it were moving around, laughing. Servants stood in the background. "What shall befall you now, little devil?" He asked one of the people in the orb. "Death or worse?" Suddenly, his interest failed, and he switched views to the other group of heroes.

This time, a larger group stood in a bar, all laughing at several who were making fools of themselves. Three out of five of the women balanced children on their hips or in their arms. One suddenly fell over from laughing so hard. His wife quickly bent down next to him, setting a toddler of two or three on the floor next to her. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Darn it woman! 'Course I'm okay. I just fell outta the chair! Ain't gonna hurt me, now is it!"

The laughter started up again as the man lifted his son into the air. The little boy giggled. The boy's giggles set off a chain reaction from the other three children. One held in a woman's arms, standing next to a blond man. The other two, by the look of it twins, a boy and a girl, giggled from their parents' arms, waving their little arms in the air in imitation of their friend.

"Well come on everyone," the blond suddenly called. "We're due at the resort by eight, we need to hurry!"

The mother holding the female twin groaned. "Not the airship." The others laughed at her apparent distaste for airships.

"Little devils, soon, you won't have much to laugh about," growled the dark master, running long spindly fingers over the orb.

(In the gardens)

Molly suddenly looked up, a cold feeling running down her spin like water. What was it that she had just felt? Something bad, obviously. She had felt something like that before, on Oban, near the end of their grand adventure. She gulped, picking up Suko when he demanded to be held. Please, she begged, don't let anything bad happen.

Sorry Molly, answered destiny, but I can't let that happen!

(Airship)

The blonde haired man looked up from his daughter. A chill ran down his spin, making him shudder.

"What the hell is yer problem?" demanded the captain.

"Nothing," the man answered. "I just got a weird, bad feeling, you know."

"I hope it isn't anything bad," moaned the mother of the twins, leaning over a bucket. Her husband stood behind her, holding the twins in his arms. They were giggling and tugging at his crimson cap.

"I do too," the blonde muttered. But something in his gut told him that it wasn't anything. It was something, something big, something dangerous. Damn and they had only just saved the planet again about four years ago! They didn't need to go saving it again. And not with the captain's wife pregnant again! Oh boy.

+ (WOOOOOT! DONE!)

Here's the third chapter. Now, for y'all who figured it out, and are wondering if I had just randomly decided this since I've recently gotten really into it again, NO, I've had this damn thing planned out since I started this series!

This story will be my greatest yet! I'll explore territory never thought possible, expand, and get outside the box! WEILD THE ULTIMATE WEAPON! (Coughs)

So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. READ! REVIEW! But most of all ENJOY DAMN IT!

Till next time when I finally get my ass in gear.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Yes, an early update. School is out, I passed all my exams-I'm pretty sure- commended on all four TAKS tests, that's science, history, math, and LA. Pardon my bragging, but I'm so happy! Colleges will gladly accept me when I try next year! (Starry eyes)

_**READ**_: Yami and I decided to fix a few things here and there. Her characters-the FF VII group- will not appear for sometime now. I realize that I went overboard in some areas, so I am fixing it.

Disclaimer: The kids belong to Yami, except for Suko, who is MINE! We don't own any characters that we haven't specified are ours. Thank you.

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0: You get the cookies and cake! I'm so glad I made them at least noticeable by their words. I mean, I practically SPELT it out, and no one else seemed to know. Or just didn't care to mention it. Yeah you!

Crystal Persian: Yeah, so glad to have help, because with my sister's inputting randomly, and working on the midgets, we're all going to need help…mental help that is. And don't worry, I plan to use that one scene you suggested later on, with something pretty big in it.

DramaQueen of the Moon: Thank you, (Bows) thank you.

Frubaforever: Thank you, very much. We didn't do much studying. I only had to take one out of seven exams because our school is full of lazy ass teachers. Only in chemistry and Spanish did we do any work, and in the computer class I had to study for, for that was my exam. Man do I pity you, June 18! We got out May 24!

**A/N** **READ**: As some of you may have guessed with the last chapter, focused on the evil villains, and foreshadowing shit, this is a cross over with Finally Fantasy VII! No previous knowledge is needed of either games, or the movie. If you find the fact that I am ending my series with a cross over highly offensive or horrible, than, please, pretend that the characters that I clearly am not creative enough to make up are just characters I've made up, and are no way part of another series. Otherwise **SHUT YA MOUTH!** Because, believe it or not, I've had this planned since the beginning. We're going to be focusing MAINLY on Oban, but you're getting a side dish of FFVII. Molly might be able to save the universe from other beings by racing, and all that cool stuff, but I don't think she has enough power in her muscles to punch out an army of monsters. And neither does Aikka. It'll take racing, brains, AND muscles to beat this enemy!

Okay, let's begin after one more announcement…

**I SAW WALL-E!! CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!**

Chapter 4: The Family of My Enemy

(Palace, midnight)

_(Eva's POV) Has anyone ever told you how they couldn't sleep because they _felt_ something? Like something bad was going to happen. Or have you ever felt it? Your heart is pounding just a little hard in anticipation. You keep tossing and turning, worrying over what would happen. Perhaps you grab your trust metal base ball bat, and trying to sleep while holding it. Personally, I prefer to sleep with a knife under my pillow when I feel like that. Aikka didn't let me though. Meany._

_I can't sleep. I just know something is going to happen. I've gotten up six times already to check on Suko. He's fine, sleeping peacefully. Aikka is asleep too. He always puts his thoughts aside, and just sleeps. I wish I could. I want to sleep, but my maternal instincts are screaming. And quite frankly, I'm worried._

_I shouldn't be. There are guards everywhere. No one can get into the palace. No one else is having trouble sleeping. Just me. Which seriously sucks. And all that stuff aside, it was so quiet now, that you could hear people from the other side of the palace snoring. Either that, or Trozan snores really loud._

_Something's up. I can feel it. But what? I turn over yet again, and bury my head under my pillow. Perhaps sleep will come if I stop thinking. HA! Like that will ever happen. I can't turn off my thoughts for a second. Damn!_

**THUD!**

_Holy shit! That wasn't Trozan! Or anyone else! See, after spending so long around the same people, you learn to recognize the sounds they make. Aikka is so light footed, I never hear him coming, but I can smell the shampoo he uses-very sweet smelling. Serena has a distinctive ruffle to her steps. Aikka's mother smells of the outdoors, and has a slightly heavy step most likely from her sporty childhood. Suko toddles along, and you can hear his clothes rustling as he walks. I know every guard, every staff member, and I know their steps. That thud wasn't one of them!_

"_Aikka," I whisper, nudging Aikka with my elbow. "I heard something."_

_He didn't answer. I poked him. No response. Push. Nope. Pull on his hair. Sleeping still. Damn it! Why am I the only one who is such a light sleeper?_

**THUD! THUD! SQUEAK!**

_That's the fortieth step on the stairway. It always squeaks. Whoever it is, they're close. Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno!_

_I silently slid out of bed, and grabbed my metal baseball bat. Hey, I did mention it, didn't I? It's not hard to be quiet after you've had years of experience sneaking around a boarding school late at night to get snacks. I did it all the time. And the plush carpets help._

**SQUEACK!**

_That's the squeaky floor board outside Suko's room! Crap! They're after my baby! Screw quiet! I'm running! Suko's room is just down the hall from Aikka and my room. It's strange; I didn't hear the person pass by our room. I could hear a rustling of a cloak behind the wall. Inside. Of. Suko's. Room! Oh shit! I didn't hear the door open!_

_I ran faster, readying my bat. The door was closed. I kicked it open, and rushed inside just as Suko let out a terrified wail, and Negi, the mewolf (similar to wewolves, but capable of human speech, with a wider grasp of knowledge than most humans, and highly loveable) that 'adopted' Suko, began to howl and snarl._

_I got a split second look at the large wolf baring his teeth, husky like white and black fur standing on end, ears standing tall, trying to scare off a strange shadow…thing, while Suko cried from his bed, before another shadow appeared next to Suko._

_I blinked. The new intruder bent down to pick up my baby…Wait…I think my brain finally clicked on. That THING was trying to KIDNAP my BABY!_

"_Wanna take something bastards," I shouted, swinging the bat. "TAKE THIS!" I hit a homerun. Strait in the asshole's stomach. He flew back, knocking over Suko's chest of toys. The contents spilled out, and scattered over the floor._

_Negi took this as his cure to attack. And attack he did. He lunged for the first shadow man, his large paws hitting him in the chest, knocking him on his back. Then the perfect example of an overlarge-and smartass-bred of Earth husky bit down on the shadow's neck. With a snap of his jaw, the thing died…or…Oh that's GROSS!_

_The shadow didn't DIE! It turned to green goop and stained the carpet! Steam rose from the gooey remains. Negi jumped back, hurriedly rubbing the green stuff off his paws. And onto the carpet._

"_Hey fur ball," I snapped, turning to smack the last enemy over the head. There was a sickening crunch as the bat broke the skull to bits. The body turned to the same green goop, spilling onto the floor, and getting onto the outside of the toy chest as well. "Don't spread that stuff around! Go wash your paws in the sink."_

_Negi turned his amber eyes on me, and huffed. "It was burning me," he said simply. Deciding he didn't want to talk to me anymore, he turned, and padded back to Suko, who was still screaming. I could hear people waking up, and guards running towards the room._

_I dropped the bat, and hurried over to Suko. He reached up with his small arms as I bent to scoop him up. He was trembling with fear. His little knuckles were white as the griped handfuls of my pajama top. Oh thank Zecta! At least he's okay. "Hush," I cooed as he cried into my shoulder. "It's okay. Mommy's here. Mommy and Negi beat those scary people back to the crap hole they came from."_

_I heard Aikka shouting._

(END of this chapter)

HAZA! I got this one out pretty quickly didn't I? Yes, praise me for actually getting it out soon! I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, foreshadowing. Get it, the shadows and…never mind. Well, READ! REVIEW! And ENJOY!

Preview for next chapter:

"What were those things?"

"I have no idea! I just beat it with my bat!"

"OH TAWTH! THE CARPET! THE CARPET!"

Till next time… (Bows and steps back as the lights dim and the curtain closes)


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome one; welcome all, to the fifth chapter! I'm getting better at updating since its summer.

Frubaforever: Lucky as we may seem, we have to return to school in August. To a school that hasn't had the air conditioning on in months…IN TEXAS! GAH! It's hot in that school!! Thanks for the review!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0: I wish I could go there! But no, no time for traveling right now. Yes, love the ass kicking of the evil little bastards! Thanks for the review.

DramaQueen of the moon: Glad you liked it, here's that update. And Hikari asks "How does the moon have a drama queen?" Clueless as ever, but that's Hikari.

Crystal Persian: Thank you, thank you.

Okay, now let's MOVE!

Disclaimer: Read first chapter for it.

Chapter 5: Shadow Men

(Prince Suko's bedroom, after incident)

Aikka raced into the room, nearly stepping in the green ick. With the reflexes only a warrior would have, he managed to avoid it at the last second. Without letting the goo stop him, he continued his run towards his wife and son. Upon reaching them, he pulled them both into his arms, asking if they were all right.

"Yes, we're fine," Molly assured the worried Aikka. "They didn't get to us."

"Speak for yourself," Neji huffed from the bathroom, his paw sitting in the sink. Said sink was filled with ice cold water, and said water was turning green.

"Sorry Neji," Molly sighed. "Neji stepped in the goo after killing this…shadow…THINGY!"

Aikka and the guards raised eyebrows. "Thingy?" Apparently, the inhabitants of Naurasia didn't realize how extremely useful the word thingy was. As it could describe almost anything that wasn't easily describable.

"They were…" Molly looked around, trying to find the words while also trying to calm a still crying Suko down. "Uh…like…shadowy monster! Or something." She shrugged her shoulders. "I heard them coming up the stairs, and then at the doorway to Suko's room, but nowhere in between. And when I ran in here, all I saw were black people shaped figures in the room. And when I hit one with my bat a few times, it turned to that icky green goo! They were after Suko." She added the last part after remember what provoked her attack on said beasties.

Aikka motioned for the guards to search the room. While they checked everywhere, the royal couple tried to calm their wailing child. Neji finally limped over, and with a single lick, turned the prince's screams to laughter. "Thank you," Aikka said. His eyes fell on the mewolf's from left paw, and widened. "What happened to your paw?" The fur had been completely burned off, and the skin under it was raw red with a few blisters popping up.

"This paw got more goo than the rest," Neji explained, letting little Suko pet him. "It appears to have an acidic composition. The shadows must have some interior flaw that causes their bodies to melt into the acid when bodily functions are cut off by death." He sat down and went about licking his injured paw.

"Sir," one of the guards called, saluting Aikka. "We're searched the entire room and outside the windows. No one there. No sign of the intruder's entrance."

"They came from the door," Molly exclaimed, pointing towards the opening. "I heard them outside of his room."

The guard shook his head. "We saw no sign of anyone having come up the stairs when we ran up here. Nor other sign of entry through the door except your own, your Highness." He added a bow to show he meant now insult by his words.

"But I heard the floor boards squeak," Molly insisted, getting irritated. "I know what I heard!"

"If I may intervene," requested Neji, even though he would have gone on anyways. "There was only one shadow when you entered. I didn't see him enter through any plausible means. The shadow man was not there one moment, and the next he stood in front of the closed door. The second one appeared after you entered, and he appeared next to the bed by Suko. And odder still is that they didn't have a scent."

"I haven't heard of anything that can walk through walls and appear out of thin air," Aikka said.

Neji looked over at the king, his around amber eyes staring with exasperated annoyance, yet his face revealing nothing. "After all you have seen and been through, should these shadow men seem impossible?"

"Good point," Molly muttered. She shifted Suko to a more comfortable position, thinking. "But…if that's the case. Why would they go after Suko? And who sent them?"

No one spoke. All fell into thought, pondering the reason behind these creatures being here. Enemies they had, without a doubt, but who would be cruel enough to attack a defenseless child? Who would be so cowardly?

Their pondering was cut off as a high pitched scream cracked through the night like a whip. Another terrified shriek followed. And another.

"That's the female servants' quarters," cried one of the guards, hurrying off. The rest and Aikka hurried after him. Molly grabbed her bat, and quickly placed Suko between Neji's front paws.

"Watch him," she ordered before running off. Out the door, up the hall, down stair after stair, down another hallway, through several doors, all the while the screaming getting louder and louder. She was almost there when another scream, this time belonging to Molly's woman instinct, sounded through her body. Someone was after Hana, Aikka's little sister. Molly grabbed Canaan's shoulder as he passed her. "Someone's after Hana." Rick, who had been near by, heard this. The three turned and ran in the opposite direction. Back up the stairs.

Her heart pounded uncomfortably in her chest as the group pounded up the stairs. Something bad was happening. Intruders were getting into the secure palace. Suko had been attacked. Now the maids, and in a moment, Hana. What were these people after?

They reached the little princess's room to find the door locked. Well, whoever was on the other side was certainly smarter than those shadow men. But not smart enough. The door didn't stand a chance against a double kick from Rick and Canaan.

"HANA," Molly hollered the name as she ran in, bat raised. Something moved to her right. Instantly, she swung round, catching a shadow man in the neck with the steel bat. There was a crunch of bones breaking, and the creature melted into goo. From her bed on the other side of the room, Hana screamed.

"DON'T TOUCH THE PRINCESS," roared Canaan, pulling out his sword and slicing through the shadow's middle. Molly watched as she also scoped for more. Expecting the shadow to melt, it took her by surprise when instead, the wound healed.

Canaan, also surprised, took the punch the shadow threw without blocking. He fell back, knocking over a chair. "RICK, BEHIND YOU!" The large x-racer turned, fists raised in time to block the kick. He kicked back, but the shadow jumped nimbly away. Canaan, who had recovered, took the opportunity and leapt forward, shoving his sword into the shadow's head. It melted.

Molly blinked. Slowly, her sleep deprived, shock treated brain put two and two together. "Aim for the neck and head," she called, mercilessly beating another shadow over the head with her trusty bat. "That's how you kill it!" The one she was attacking finally died and turned to the acid goo just as Rick broke the neck of another one that had appeared. "Where's Jordan when you need him?"

"On Earth," replied Rick casually as he twisted another neck. The shadow men kept coming, appearing everywhere. The tall Earthling reached for another neck to snap. The shadow ducked just in time, slamming its leg into Rick's shin. With a yelp, he fell.

Canaan turned to fight it, having dealt with his own problems. He swung his sword towards the neck, just like he had three times before. The man didn't expect the creature to duck and grab his wrist, throwing him over the creature's shoulder. Seeing the two men on the ground, Molly lunged forward with a roar, bat raised. It reached out a hand and grabbed the end of the bat and holding it up. Being taller than Molly, it left her dangling by the bat.

"They're getting smarter," she moaned. A sword tip appear about an inch from her nose, impeding itself in the shadow's skull. Molly fell as it turned to goo. "Gross."

"Hey guys," Rick's voice choked out. "A little help please." Canaan and Molly turned. Yet another shadow had appeared, and held Rick up by his neck. The grip it had on the human's neck was cutting off precious oxygen.

Canaan dived for it while Molly, still hearing Hana's terrified wails, hurried over to the girl. "It's okay," the young queen cooed gently stroking the young girl's hair. "Everything will be all right." Hana shook her head, still crying. Suddenly, she dived under the mountain of pillows behind her, emerging a second later with a flash light.

Hana pointed the flashlight at the shadow man, and flicked it on, yelling, "GO AWAY!" The light beam hit the shadow man, and it melted like the witch from the wizard of OZ. Molly blinked. It finally clicked. Shadows+lightbad.

"Turn on the lights," she called, hurriedly turning on the bedside lamp. The Naurasians were highly superstitious when it came to the dark and shadows. Once a month, they had a special full day of pray, where all through the day and night, lights kept the towns, cities, and homes so bright that there were absolutely no shadows. As such, every room in every building was equipped with a special light to cast away the shadows. Even under furniture.

The lights came on. The shadows came no more. And with the sudden quiet in the room, they could hear the shouts and shrieks from the maids' quarters. The battle downstairs was still raging.

"What were those things?" demanded Canaan.

"I have no idea! I just beat it with my bat!" Molly exclaimed. "They were shadow creatures I guess!"

Hana stared at her floor, her face white. She suddenly cried out, "OH TAWTH! THE CARPET! THE CARPET!"

Molly sighed and shook her head. "There's no time to worry about that! Canaan, Rick, go and find the all switch for the lights," Molly ordered, grabbing Hana's hand, and her bat. "Hurry."

"Where are you going?" Rick questioned.

"To get Suko." With that, the group parted.

(DONE)

The battles went a little longer than I expected, but I'm nonetheless happy.

READ! REVIEW! And of course ENJOY!!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, new chapter time! Let's get going here!

Chapter 6: Light

Molly hurried through the palace's dark hallways, pulling Hana along. Every time a shadow man appeared, the young girl would shine the light upon it, making it melt. You could have followed them just by the trail of goo the pair was leaving behind. Down stairs the fighting was still going. Guards attacked the shadow men with vicious strikes. The women and unarmed men threw anything they could grab, or punched all they could. Puddles oozed on the floor where shadow men had fallen. Luckily, no palace personnel had yet to die.

It was about the time Rick and Canaan set off for the main light switch when the old king, Aikka's father, raced into the battle wielding a sword, and his bow and arrows followed by his wife, who held a wooden staff with extravagant carvings in it. The couple plowed through the intruders as though they were grass. Sadly, the shadows kept coming.

Upstairs, Hana shined the flash light back and forth as fast as she could. Shadow men were popping up quicker now, more of them closing in. Molly pushed open the door to Suko's bed room and pulled Hana in, slamming it shut. She flicked on the lights and looked around as the warm glow flooded the room. Two puddles of ick, one sleeping prince, and one overly calm mewolf.

"Everything okay in here?" Molly asked, bending down to pick up her son.

Neji nodded. "Nothing has happened since you left. No more shadow men, no more nothing." He scratched his head with his hind foot before adding. "I heard the noise downstairs; I do hope everyone ends up well."

"Me too," Molly sighed, kissing Suko's forehead before laying him in his bed. After tucking him in, she turned to Hana. "Hana, I want you to stay here with Neji and Suko. Can you watch over your cousin for me?"

Hana nodded, clutching her flashlight tightly.

Molly smiled, patted her sister-in-law's head and turned to Neji. "Watch them both, and make sure no one gets in here."

"Certainly," Neji said.

With that settled, Molly grabbed up her bat, and ran out the door, making sure to shut it as she went. Outside, a swarm of shadow men awaited her. Many backed away, melting as the light from the room momentarily hit them. She ran, swinging, ducking, and dodging as she went. 'If I can get to my room I can grab my hover board.' Said hover board has lights on it, which meant quick transportation and a weapon at the same time.

It took five minutes just to battle her way through the growing mass of shadow men. Upon entering her room and throwing on the light switch, four shadow men melted, and at least ten outside did as well. She threw herself onto the floor and reached under the large bed, grabbing the hover board under it. "Okay you freaks," she growled, starting it up and jumping on. "Time to end this." With a twist of the ankle the board zoomed forward, into the dark hallway. The lights that went around the edges of the board glowed brightly in the otherwise dark void of black. The shadows melted upon contact.

She bent down, holding onto the board as it jumped using the wall as leverage to get onto the ceiling. The effects would only last a few seconds before gravity took total effect again. But those few seconds were enough to get past an only large and dense crowd of shadows and into a more free area. When she reached the stairs, a quick jab of her back foot, and she was grinding the rails down.

Molly grinned. When you're in the middle of a possible life or death battle while on your favorite hover board, grinding a rail no one ever let you grind, you just can't help but be excited and happy. This was fun, without a doubt. Sadly, the young queen's fun was cut short as a hand reached out and grabbed her ankle. The result was chaotic. Already going at a high speed, with great momentum since she was going down, the sudden stopping of movement for her back ankle meant that the rest of her was trying to go on without the back leg. Which is impossible to all those who don't understand anatomy and Newton's laws of motion.

The hover board wavered for a moment before toppling off the banister with an all mighty crash, bringing down with it its rider, Molly. Still at least two stories up, and with enough momentum to keep her going for quite some time, she tumbled head over heels down the steps. The painful and traumatizing trip finally ended as she landed in an ungraceful heap at the foot of the grand staircase. She stared up at the dark ceiling high above, dazed and confused.

A face appeared over hers. Eyes that glowed with a dark magic. Eyes red like blood, dark like evil and alive like fire stared down into her own dazed eyes. A creeping cold feeling spread from her head to the rest of her body, numbing everything as it went. She couldn't breathe, the feeling was leaving her lungs, they wouldn't work. Something cold was holding her heart, squeezing it.

The shadow men closed in around her.

The lights turned on.

The figure and cold vanished.

The screaming ended. People began to move elsewhere, to check on the rest of the palace. Aikka hurried out of the maid's quarters, determined to go check on his wife and son. Imagine his surprise when he found his wife lying at the bottom of the grand staircase.

"MOLLY!"

"QUEEN EVA!"

"MOLLY!"

"HER HIGHNESS!"

"SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!"

"Molly! Molly can you hear me?" Aikka demanded, gently lifting the girl into his arms. "Molly!"

"What's wrong with little mouse?"

"She's not responding!"

"Hey! Little mouse can you hear me? Eva! Eva!"

"Wake up!"

"WHERE'S THAT DOCTOR?"

"MOLLY!"

Outside, the animals across the planet raised their heads as an unnatural wind began to blow. Their haunting calls echoed through the planet, and out in the space, mixing with those of the other planet's animals. And, for one brief moment, science forgotten, sound echoed through space.

The time has come.

(Para-dice)

The now teenaged cat looked up as a strange feeling ran through her circuits. Something was happening. And for some reason, her instincts told her it had to do with a certain girl.

"Merow…I wonder what's up." She leapt up from her bed and rushed over to a doorway, leading into a control room filled with computers and other electronics. She jumped onto the DDR control pad and began to 'type' furiously. Her eyes widened. "Oh…"

(Byrus)

Rush looked up from the building he was helping to repair. Even after loosing the Great Race, he had been inspired to work harder to rebuild his planet. And with his encouragement, the work was going faster than ever imagined.

"What's up now?" He wondered, looking up at the twinkling stars. They were sparkling brightly tonight, very brightly. How unusual. What did it mean? A sudden chill filled him. The face of a smiling girl flashed through his mind. "Little Molly what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

(Fihls)

The silent ambassador looked up from the papers he was working on as an unnatural feeling filled him and a memory flashed through his mind's eye. A young girl with black and red hair, and a star upon her cheek.

'What have you done to anger the universe this time?' He mused.

(Somewhere)

Sul froze upon his decision to head off to the left of the galaxy. Something had stopped him. His heart? It felt oddly cold for some reason. Why is that? He had escaped that dreadful dimensional limbo only a few months ago. Yet the events of the race still appeared fresh and clear in his mind. Specifically a young human girl.

(Inna)

Ning stopped mid-duck as an uneasy and cold feeling washed over her. Something was about to happen. Something bad. "Skun, do you feel that?"

Skun pulled back her punch as the same feeling went through her. Slowly, she nodded, looking around. "I half expect that human brat to appear. She's suddenly stuck in my head!"

"Mine as well," Ning muttered, rubbing her arms in an attempt to rid herself of the cold. "I don't like it. Something is wrong."

"And it's got something to do with her."

(Wherever)

Satis stopped mid step in his morning jog. Hey, an old man must keep his figure. Now why was he suddenly thinking of the young racer Molly? Perhaps she was in need of assistance? And perhaps this cold feeling had to do with her?

"Oh my, looks like she still needs looking after," sighed the old alien, shaking his head. "My, my, my, times never change."

And so it begins.

(END!!)

Okay, this chapter is done! Now it's going to get interesting! Time for action! Time adventure! Time to shock you with too many things at once! Is it the beginning of the end? Or the end of the beginning?

READ! REVIEW! And of course ENJOY!

And for our flashback lovers, I've got one coming up soon, please be patient and don't hate me!


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I promised action would begin now, and so it shall

Well, I promised action would begin now, and so it shall. So I won't waste much time talking here.

Chapter 7: The Issues

(Infirmary)

_Wake up Eva. It's time to get started on your mission._

Mommy?

_Yes, hi honey, I'd love to talk but I don't have much time. I need to tell you about the mission._

What mission?

_It's in the prophecy darling, remember? The prophecy for Suko._

I remember. But what am I supposed to do?

_You're going to need help. Gather friends, and seek those who hold the other half to the key._

What key?

_The key to saving the universe silly._

Who has it? Where are they?

_They're a group previously called AVALANCHE. Within their ranks, you'll find people who can help you._

How do you know?

_Because, the higher ups know a lot of things. I'm their little messenger this time around._

What do I do?

_Gather your friends in this half of the universe. Then search. That's all._

But…how do I get there?

_Your friends can help honey. Tell your dad I said hi._

Wait mom!

_Sorry, times up, and it's time for you to wake up._

Molly's eyes snapped open as she sat up with a start making all those around her jump.

"Molly," Aikka sighed, putting a hand to his forehead while Suko crawled onto the bed to sit in his mommy's lap. "Thank goodness you're awake."

"We need to call everyone," Molly said, grabbing Suko and sliding out of the bed.

"What?"

"Hey, little mouse, you should stay in bed, you hit your head pretty hard."

"No," Molly insisted stubbornly. "We need to call everyone! All of our friends from the race. Now."

Aikka looked towards Rick, who shrugged, and looked towards Serene, who shrugged as well, as did everyone else. "Molly, perhaps you really should lie down."

But Molly wouldn't hear of it. "I heard my mom," she explained excitedly. "She said it was time. Remember the prophecy for Suko?" Nods. "Well it's about to come true! She said the higher ups said that we need to gather our friends, and find these people and gather comrades, and they have the other key, and…" Aikka grabbed her shoulders and tried to steer her towards the bed, insisting she needed sleep.

"Aikka, I'm serious! I…" A guard chose this moment to run in.

"Your Highness," he said to Molly, bowing. "There are multiple calls for you on the inter communicator."

Molly looked back at Aikka and smirked. "Told you. Now come on!" And she marched out of the infirmary, whistling excitedly.

(A few minutes later)

Molly grinned up at her fellow racers. The screen was cut up into six equal squares, each with a transmission communication from one of her old rivals in the Great Race. Para-dice, Rush, Spirit, Sul, Ning and Skun, and Satis. Some looked less than pleased to be talking, while others, like Rush, grinned happily. "Hello everyone," she said waving to them.

Suko waved shyly from his mother's left hip. Aikka nodded from his place to his wife's left.

"Holy zorcs!" Para-dice exclaimed, pointing dramatically at Suko. "It's a mini Aikka!"

"He _is_ my son," retorted Aikka, raising an eyebrow at the cat. He turned to Molly and queried. "Why are they calling?"

"Good question," Rush agreed. "Because I have no idea!"

Sul shrugged, but didn't speak. Spirit merely blinked. Satis shook his head when everyone looked to him for answers. The sisters knew nothing either. Everyone turned to Molly, who was beaming so widely it should be illegal.

"I got a weird message thing from my mom while I was sleeping," she started. Several people rolled their eyes. Ignoring them, she continued. "She said we had a mission to do. We need to gather, and get these fighters from the North East because the prophecy the Holy Ones had prophesized was going to come true."

"What prophecy?" asked Rush, confused. As each race had different gods and goddesses to which they prayed prophecies varies depending on each race. But you were more than likely to find the same prophecy-in different versions-on every planet.

Aikka stepped forward and uttered one word. "Secacadora." Para-dice let out a terrified meow. Rush dropped his axe. Ning and Skun gasped, and Ning quickly hid behind her sister. Spirit's eyes widened. Sul went stiff. Satis flinched as though Aikka had uttered a horrible swear word.

"S-s-s-secacadora," stuttered Ning, staring with nothing short of terror in her eyes at Aikka.

He nodded. And his nod sent all seven people on the screen into a fit of curses, yells, screams, or stiffness. It was as though he had sealed their doom with that one nod and that one word. Molly, who hadn't understood what Secacadora had meant when the priest read the prophecy those years ago, and was still confused, now, tilted her head to the side. As did Rick, who was dealing with a quivering Serena. Even Neji had slunk to the back of the room, his tail between his legs.

"I might just be proving I am ignorant of many things," Molly stated, bringing attention to her. "But what is Secacadora?" Flinches, and screams.

Para-dice decided to answer as everyone else seemed too tongue tied to answer. "S…S…" She gulped, obviously afraid of the word. "You-know-what is what you humans would call Ragnarok. Doom of the Gods. Gotterdammerung. Destruction of the powers. Dooms Day. The end of the world. It is all the same thing. But while in your happy little human tales, some gods survive, NO ONE survives…you-know-what."

Shivering, she stepped to the right, and pointed at a screen behind her. It depicted an old, _old_ book, large, and covered in some material that looked almost like red leather. It was probably thicker than the humongous dictionary from the library at Molly's old school. (We have one; you've got to have one. You know the ones that have their special stand and look all important.) Bound with possibly hundreds of thin strips of glowing silver string or wire, and with a cover tattered like an ancient scroll. On the cover of the red book was a picture of a single glowing white orb. "This here is the Orgagic. Or Book of Scholars. It is the _first_ written documents of the entire universe! Written by the creators of the universe and life itself, it contains prophecies, knowledge, legends, instructions, and millions of other things. Most of the prophecies haven't even been told yet!

"Within this ultimate guide to the universe and life," the book on the screen opened, "there's a section dedicated to you-know-what. It tells the prophecy, how to prevent it, what will happen if the heroes fail, and about twenty different scenarios. In the sixth section, sixth page, sixth paragraph it mentions…" A bark of laughter from Rick cut the explination off. Glaring, the cat looked at him. "And what is so funny?"

"Six, six, six," Rick chuckled, shaking his head. "On Earth, six, six, six are the devil's number. Or the beast's. It's supposedly connected with the Apocalypse. The apocalypse is seen as good or bad. Good where it's the second coming of Christ, bad in which everything goes bye bye."

Para-dice huffed, and chose to ignore the interruption. "As I was saying…it mentions something called the Star Galactic Materia. It goes by many names: philosopher stone, agrenta, domintano, rekitikizitikasuts, pizza, the great material. But the final name was decided to be Star Galactic Materia, or SGM. It is what will either save or destroy the universe. If the baddies get it, we're doomed, if we find it and keep it, we win."

The book turned several pages before stopping on a diagram of the universe cut up into four sections. "It also mentions heroes from each of the four corners of the universe. North, South, East, and West." The South and West lit up. "These two are where we are all at. South and West have a greater degree of space travel technology to get us farther, and faster. North and East are behind, and therefore, we don't communicate with them often, if at all."

"That's where we need to go," Molly called out, pointing to the two darker areas. "Mom said that's where the other heroes are!"

Para-dice nodded. The book turned more pages. "There's also a mention of gifts granted to all heroes by the gods and goddesses and others. What these gifts are, I don't know, but it speaks of them as weapons."

"Does it say where we can find these gifts?" Sul questioned, finally speaking up.

The cat nodded. "It does."

"Then let's go get it," exclaimed Skun. "Where is that book?"

"That's just the problem," sighed Para-dice. "When I felt something was wrong, I went and checked the universal net to see if anything odd had happened lately. The first thing to come up was the hardest to get to." If it was hard for even Para-dice to find, then it must be a big secret and big time trouble. "The book was stolen from the Holy Temple of the Ancients on Cloud Nine two months ago. They haven't caught who stole it yet, and there are no clues. No scents left behind, no nothing."

The group at the palace looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. Shadow men.

"We know who stole it," Aikka told the others. "They're shadow men. Creatures of shadows that die in the light, and turn to acid goo when dead. We just faced about five hundred of them."

"And they learn as they go," added Rick, rubbing his sore neck.

"That's interesting," Sul muttered. "I haven't heard of such things before."

Spirit nodded, saying he hadn't either. Silence fell as everyone drifted into their own thoughts. Something was out to destroy the whole universe. Why? And why did they have to save it? Exactly where were these other heroes? And the gifts. What about them? Why steal the book? And where was the SGM?

"We need to gather," said Satis after a long silence. "Now. We need to gather whatever weapons we have and can wield, and go get these other heroes. At once." A murmur of agreement went around.

"But what about a ship?" asked Molly. "We'll need one that can fit us all for a long distance comfortably, and hold the others when we get them. Not to mention I need to pick up the Arrow III and Jordan."

"Why?" asked Rush. "Don't you know how to use a weapon?"

Molly shook her head. "No, I do know how to use a weapon. But my best skill is flying and racing, and Jordan is my flight partner. He's the best gunner out there!"

"I can get a ship," Satis promised. "We can work something out for the new ones later."

"We've got plenty of weapons," Rush offered. "In all sizes."

"We can gather much needed supplies," the sisters said.

"I can get more information," meowed Para-dice.

Spirit just shrugged.

"The correct path will be required, I shall decide on one," Sal stated.

"Okay," Molly exclaimed, grinning. "One week from today, we meet here with everything. And then we're off!"

So it begins.

(HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID THAT?)

Okay, this was the 'explination' chapter. Next chapter, everyone is going to get together, yeah! And then all the fun starts, joy!

The real chaos will begin shortly, please be patient as we work our magic.

READ! REVIEW! And of course ENJOY!


	8. Chapter 8

Hazza, let's continue with the torment!

We've reached chapter eight now!

Disclaimer: You know it, you hate it, don't make me say it!

A/N: Hikari did the memory part; praise her for the uber cuteness. And she came up with the title of the chapter. Speaking of gardens…Hikari, did you water the flowers?

Hikari: Yes! Yami, did you water the vegetables?

Yami: What? Oh yeah…wait, why am I here? I don't write for this chapter!! Shit man…YOU ALL! READ NOW!

Chapter 8: Flowers in the Garden

It's a strange thing, setting out on a journey. But the preparations can also be highly odd, or disturbing. Especially when you arrive at your home planet, expecting someone to be there to greet you. Like your father, or best friend. Family even! Molly exited the Naurasian ship, which had landed on the race track by the main building and garage owned by Don Wei, Eva/Molly's father. People should have been running out to greet the young queen.

No one did. Molly adjusted Suko more comfortably in her arms, scanning the even terrain. What was going on here? She had called ahead to warn people she was coming home. As queen of an allied planet, it was expected for the people of the planet to get excited. Royalty didn't visit Earth everyday. She hadn't expected a lot, since she already told her dad and the president she just needed to get the Arrow Three and Jordan…but come _on!_ Shouldn't someone be here?

The place was eerily silent when she arrived. With her queen's guard, she hurried towards the garage. No one was there. At least not alive… One dead body lay in a pool of blood at the front gate. The guard was dead, as one man reported to his queen. He urged her to hurry; for fear that an assassin was after them.

"I'm not leaving without the Arrow three and Jordan," the queen snapped, looking around. "JORDAN! DAD!" No one answered. The only sound was a scuffling coming from the Arrow three. Two guards cautiously approached it. A quick tap on the door, and it opened. And out tumbled Jordan, Stan, and Koji, unconscious, bound and gagged, with a sticky note stuck to Jordan's shirt front. The guard read it while t he other checked over the gunner and mechanics and informed a worried Molly that they were alive, just out cold with a rather nice sized bump on the head.

"My queen," the first guard called, handing her the note.

She took it, and just as quickly dropped it as though it was a venomous snake. Upon it were four signs, three in a triangle formation, surrounding the last while all were surrounded by a circle. One of the signs was the symbol of the Crog race.

"Your highness, we've got to leave now," one guard said while the rest began to transport Jordan, Stan, Koji, and the Arrow Three. "It's not safe for you or the prince. Please."

"No, I've got to find my dad," Molly exclaimed, running towards the back. The captain caught her, and forcibly dragged her back to the ship with her kicking and screaming the whole way. At his mother's distress, little Suko began to cry.

"My queen, we shall send troops to search for him, and have the king call up this world's ruler, but we must go," the captain exclaimed. Once he managed to get the girl aboard the ship, the hatch closed and they blasted off. Molly refused to speak with her guards the whole way home. And when they reached Naurasia, she quickly left the ship and ran strait to Aikka.

"My dad was gone," she cried, hugging him. "And Jordan, Koji, and Stan were unconscious. No one was there!" Seeing that his wife was in no state to watch over their son, he called Ali, and requested that she tend to the young prince's needs.

The captain of the queen's guard presented the sticky note to Aikka, whose first thought was, what kind of evil villain uses _sticky notes_? "It was found on Master Jordan," the captain explained. The three Earthlings were currently resting up in the infirmary. They woke up just as Para-dice called.

The teenaged robocat was crying. And trying to interpret her cries from words was highly troublesome. Kaori, the old queen, came in, and with a bit of talking, managed to calm the teenager down enough so she spoke understandable words. "M-m-my pa-parents disa-a-appeared," she sobbed. "I c-c-can't find them a-a-anyw-where!"

"Just like my dad," gasped Molly.

As it turned out, Para-dice had been out getting extra parts incase the ship failed. She was always prepared as she said. Upon arriving home, she found her parents and siblings gone, and a note with the same symbol on it as found on Earth.

"What happened?" Molly demanded when Jordan and the two mechanics walked in. Their explanation was simple. They didn't know. They had been preparing the Arrow Three for departure and whatever else it would face when they just suddenly dropped. Nothing else to say. They hadn't heard anyone except Don Wei yelling at the twins, Jena and Tina

Upon realizing that her father and twin cousins had possibly been kidnapped, Molly disappeared from the palace. Aikka found her hours later in the garden. While in the garden, Molly thought back to when her father had come to see her when Suko was born. He had been so thrilled, and promised to visit often. Things just got out of hand on Earth, right? He was okay, right?

_It wasn't easy walking around with a swollen belly. Even on Naurasia, whose gravity was less than that of Earth. She still couldn't run around, or jump or anything. Most of the time, people confided her to chairs or sitting or lying. And she hated all of those things. This queen was not some delicate flower! She was a racer who won the ultimate race! She was queen at sixteen! Nothing should stop her!_

"_Owwww," whined Molly, sitting down quite suddenly in the garden. "My feet huuuuuuurt!" She yelled to the world, not caring if someone heard her whining. She had a right to whine! She had just managed to escape the wrath of Ali, and was determined to use her time wisely. "Whaaa! Daddy!" With a good whining and crying session._

_Magically, a figure walked out of the palace, and over to her. And guess who was. Don Wei? NO! It was Robin Williams! No, yes, you're right, it was Don Wei. "What's wrong Eva?" he asked, sitting down next to her._

"_My feet hurt," she cried. "I'm bored! I wanna race but no one will let me! And now I'm hungry! Do you have a sugar cookie, the yummy ones with the soft pink frosting? I want one!"_

_Don Wei shook his head, chuckling as he daughter whined like a five-year-old. "Sorry, no sugar cookies. But I'm sure the chief can make some."_

"_Hey, daddy, what was mommy like before I was born?" Eva asked suddenly, rocking back and forth slightly before falling onto her back. She decided not to get up. The grass was comfy._

"_Much like you," he answered, looking up at the sky. "She whined and complained all the time. And all she ever wanted to eat was watermelon and sugar cookies. But after you were born, she smiled all the time, even when she was tired."_

"_I'm tired now, and I'm not smiling!"_

"_You will, trust me," Don Wei assured her. "Every parent does. To hold your first child, and hear them cry and laugh for he first time, it makes anyone smile."_

_He was right. The firs time Eva held Suko, he was screaming, wrapped up in a soft turquoise blanket. He looked so cute. She couldn't stop smiling. "Aw you're so cute," she cooed, cradling her screaming son. He sniffled, and as his mother rocked him, he stopped crying. Born during a colder/warming time, he was content to bury his face in warm shirt, and drift off to sleep. Of course, Aikka had to take him and show him off to the kingdom, and then the little prince discovered the feeling of hunger._

_And all during this time, she couldn't stop smiling. First chance she got, Eva stole the prince from his bed, and raced down to the gardens, skillfully avoiding several parental figures as she did. Once out in the garden, she spread a blanket, and put him down on it, and went about getting flowers because she suddenly felt like making a flower crown. Suko gurgled and giggled as petals from the trees floated down towards them. A few rare bright red petals, all still together, drifted down to the blanket, and landed on an air's whisper atop the baby's tummy. He struggled to lift his head enough to look at them._

"_Ooo pretty," Eva exclaimed, lifting the flowers from Suko's tummy, and showing them to him. "Aren't they nice? And look at the red color! Beautiful."_

_The prince gurgled in response._

_Eva laughed. Her laugh turned to a startled squeak, and someone poked her sides, tickling her. Very few people knew how ticklish Eva was. Who was this assailant?_

"_You have the castle staff in an uproar," Aikka whispered to her, poking her sides again, causing the queen to giggle. "And I have now discovered you are ticklish."_

_Eva stuck her tongue out and threw the newly finished flower crown onto Aikka's head. "Merry Christmas!"_

_He blinked, not getting the joke. "Okay…" He looked down at Suko, who was still gazing happily around at all the flowers. Especially the red ones. He turned back to his wife, smiling with innocent mischief. "I do believe punishment is in order." And before Eva's mind could process what had been said, Aikka was tickling her sides. As stated above, Eva was very ticklish, which meant that by tickling her, he would not only make her laugh, but make her laugh loud enough to bring someone from the other side of the palace right to them. Truly a punishment._

"_AIKKA STOP," she managed to gasp out between laughs. Suko giggled. The same innocent mischievous smile remained on the king's face as he tickled his wife._

"_What is it you Earthlings say? Ulcer…Oji…what was it?" He had actually forgotten it. And as he tried to remember, poor Eva was crying from the laughter._

"_UNCLE!" She cried out. "IT'S UNCLE! UNCLE!"_

"_Oh yes, thank you." He stopped, much to Eva's relief. She sat up, her cheeks red from extended laughing._

"_Meany!" She accused. The sound of feet running this way was unmistakable. They had been found. And it was all Aikka's fault. "Suko, you're daddy is a big meany!" She whined, looking over to Suko._

_Suko, however, was busy poking the red flowers, and giggling. Apparently, he liked red. Turned out to be quite turn. Whenever he saw something red, he had the sudden urge to poke it. Including red hot flames. Eva had only just saved him from that. And big red buttons on overly large TV sets that made the power go off in the middle of an interplanetary race in the last five seconds of it! Oh well, at least it was cute._

(Later)

The week ended with much hustle and bustle. Everyone was running around. Hana demanded to go along. Her parents and siblings said no. Serena was crying because Rick said he needed to go as well, and pregnant women aren't allowed on the ship, as stated by Satis, who didn't want anything stupid to happen. Serena was a month pregnant. Hurray for prefect timing!

The queen and king's guard insisted on going. There wasn't enough room. Molly did a little dance when she found out she wouldn't have a guard watching her every move. Neji wanted to come, his words were, "I sense something interesting will happen, and if it's no bother to you all, I will want to be in attendance when it happens." And if Neji went, then Suko had to too. Well of course he was going anyways, you've got the whole prophecy thing going!

The ship arrived at last. Koji and Stan worked to get the Arrow III on the ship and into the release hold where other racers were waiting as well. Para-dice, Sal, and Spirit were all in the control room, looking up at big screen and typing in things. Skun and Ning were double checking everything was in order, and all supplies were aboard the ship with Rush's help. He was moving things around to fit better and put them in tight net containers so they wouldn't move during travel.

And after more arguments, some colorful threats, a nap for the prince, and rock-paper-scissors to decide who got to drive, they lifted off. After reaching the outside of Naurasia's atmosphere, the ship hit hyper drive. And they were off.

"How long till we get there?" Molly asked Satis, who was driving. Suko was still taking his nap, and Aikka was busy having 'men's discussion' with the other guys-except Satis-leaving Molly with few choices for company since Para-dice was busy working on finding anything on that old book, and the sisters were training in an onboard simulation room.

"We'll be in the sector in five days or so. It will take longer to find these "AVALANCE" people," he replied, sitting back in the big comfy captain's chair, whistling. "Why not find something to entertain yourself. We get interplanetary channels on the TV."

"I think the men are in there," Molly mumbled, thinking back to when she had tried to go in earlier, only to have pop corn of all things thrown at her, with orders to get out.

Satis nodded, looking thoughtful, putting his chin in his hand. "Why not bring Suko. I hear he likes red. And the TV has a lovely large red button for power outside the room for emergency wife usage." The way he said it made it perfectly clear that he had installed the button for Molly's use.

Grinning evilly, Molly nodded, and left with a quick thank you. Suko was up and about playing in the room he was sharing with his mom and dad. Neji watched him carefully. He nodded when Molly entered the room.

"Mama," Suko laughed, raising his arms. A request to be held. She picked him up

"Hey baby, want to go bug dada and his friends?"

"Yah," he cheered, nodding.

Neji got up and followed. Upon reaching the door to the TV room, finding the button wasn't hard. It was hidden behind a panel that would be impossible to find if you weren't looking for it. After pushing aside the panel, all Molly had to do was put Suko down. The moment he spied the big red button, he grinned and hurried over.

"Red," he giggled, pushing it.

Inside the room, a loud cry of dismay and alarm went around. Laughing, Molly shut the panel and opened the door. The TV was off, and all the guys were glaring at it, apparently offended that it would turn off. They turned when Molly entered the room.

"What happened?" she queried, faking innocence.

"The TV shut off!" all of them-except Sal and Spirit-shouted.

Grinning, Molly walked over to the large screen. Suko toddled in with Neji, the ever watchful mewolf, following. She poked the power button a few times. To the confusion and relief of the guys, the TV turned back on to reveal…

"You were watching Opra!?" Molly exclaimed, staring at the Earthling talk show host. She looked back at the guys, rather disturbed. "Oh Gawd!" She grabbed the remote that sat on the coffee table, and began changing channels, ignoring the cries from the males-even Sal, and distressed waves from Spirit.

When the channel flipping stop, it landed on… "Haruhi! Haruhi! Look! Isn't it pretty? I made if out of real feathers! Hello? Haruhi? THIS THING!! HOW DARE YOU MAKE HARUHI FALL OVER!"

Ouran High School Host Club…duh dun duh!!

Molly flopped down onto the couch, grinning as Suko started laughing, nodding his head excitedly.

"NOOOO!" The guys cried.

"Mama Queen in here," Molly said, holding the remote tightly. "Mama Queen does what Mama Queen wants. And Mama Queen wants Toddler Prince to learn the joys of anime! Besides, after this it's D.Gray-Man and Toddler Prince loves silly Lavi. And then MAR, followed be Fullmetal Alchemist, and Bleach!"

(N/A: It's a pun kind of. The voice actor for Lavi from DGM and Hikaru from OHSHC are the same in Japanese. Also for the Japanese version of MAR and OSR, Babbo and Toros share a voice actor who also does Reeve! Rick, Greed, Grimmjaw, and Tseng share a voice actor as well O.o And one last one: Koji and Kaoru (Host club) have the same Japanese voice actor. HAZZA!)

The men all sighed in defeat and sat down or disappeared to sulk.


End file.
